Khorvo Radnar
Self-proclaimed "Captain" Khorvo Radnar is a freelance smuggler and traveling musician who operates mainly in Republic Space. Khorvo's negative attitude toward work makes him come across as unreliable to potential clients, but he rarely fails to fulfill his contracts. Khorvo is a reckless man who shows little to no regard for the local rules and customs of the planets he visits, and it has landed him in a holding cell on more than a few occasions. The Captain seems to have enough connections from his business on many worlds, that he never has to worry about staying locked up long. He is very laid back and would rather have a good time with friends than work, but credits are his second favourite thing in the galaxy (next to his ship). Khorvo tries his best to avoid both Republic and Imperial patrols when in space or planetside, but his growing fame as a musician makes that more and more difficult each day. Biography Life on Corulag Khorvonus Freyr Radnar was born on a homestead just outisde Curamelle, the capital city of the planet Corulag in 25 BTC. His mother was a cook for a local inn, while his father was a starship mechanic in the Curamelle Spaceport. The second youngest of four, Khorvo has two older brothers and one younger sister. As children, the four would accompany their father to the city to watch the weekly swoops races, and it was here that Khorvo first developed his interest in technology and machines. As he grew older, his father would take him along to work at the Spaceport and Khorvo would spend the day watching ships of all sizes take off and land in the hangars. He took a liking to the larger, bulkier ships, curious as to how they could fly so fast without an aerodynamic design. Khorvo continued to tag along with his father for several years until he was fifteen years old, at which point he applied for a job of his own at the spaceport. Without any credentials, he was hired as a general maintenance worker tasked with sweeping the floors and cleaning up after the technicians and mechanics. It wasn't his dream job by any means, but Khorvo enjoyed being close to the ships and just being a part of the spaceport crew. Khorvo worked his job and saved his money until he could afford his very own swoop bike, like the ones he watched with his father. Once he could afford it, he made a trip into the Curamelle swoop dealership and purchased his Hyrotii YH-99 swoop bike. The proud young Khorvo piloted his new ride home to show his family, and spent every free minute he had riding it around the swamps and fields near his house. A Mentor Falls In the year 9 BTC Khorvo's father fell ill, his lungs damaged heavily from years of breathing starship exhaust and fumes from fuel. His two brothers having enlisted in the Republic Military and sent off-world, Khorvo wasted no time applying for higher paying jobs at the spaceport in order to pay his father's medical expenses and provide for his mother and little sister. Unfortunately, without any formal training, there were no jobs available and he was forced to look elsewhere for income. Seeing Khorvo's desperation, a staff member put him in touch with Vido Corineen, the owner of a small planetary courier service. After making a few holocalls and taking a crash course in shuttle piloting, Khorvo found himself working for Vido, racing around Corulag in a small passenger shuttle, refitted for cargo rather than people. This job paid the bills better than his spaceport gig ever would have, and he sent money home to his family any time he couldn't make it back to deliver it in person. Despite his reasons for needing his new job, Khorvo enjoyed every minute of piloting his own ship. He took to calling himself "Captain Khorvo," even though he was no more than a delivery driver. Vido didn't mind Khorvo's new self-appointed title, after a few months even playing along in calling him "Captain," so long as Khorvo remembered who the real boss was. While sleeping in his ship after a delivery to the opposite side of the planet, Khorvo received a holocall from his sister informing him that their father had passed away in his sleep and their mother was too grief-stricken to make the call herself. Khorvo knew his father's passing was out of his control, but he couldn't help feeling like a failure. Half-asleep, he fired up his engines and raced back home to be with his family. Khorvo spent a few days at home with his mother, planning his father's funeral and trying to contact his brothers, until he received an important call from Vido. An Opportunity Rises Vido demanded Khorvo come meet him at his office near the Curamelle Spaceport, as he had important business to discuss. Khorvo knew he couldn't risk his job so he excused himself from home to hopefully take care of some quick business. Upon arriving, he could see Vido was visibly angry with him. Vido tried to remain calm as he explained to the young captain that he couldn't take a company shuttle home for a few days without so much as checking in. Short on employees, Vido decided to let it slide because he had something far more important to deal with and needed Khorvo's help. Vido was contacted by an old partner on Ryloth, Donooba the Hutt, regarding a delivery he needed completed. Vido told Khorvo he had to accompany him to Ryloth because the freighter Donooba was sending was too large to fly across the galaxy without a crew. Khorvo told his mother and sister he was going, even though it would mean he had to miss his father's funeral. Khorvo's mother understood his obligation, telling him his father wouldn't want him to miss this opportunity. His sister was not so forgiving, however, telling Khorvo she was disappointed in him and accusing him of never being around when he's needed. Saddened that he was unable to smooth things over with his only sister, Khorvo asked his mother to tell his brothers to call him if they were able to make it on time, and proceeded to pack clothes and supplies for his journey. The morning before his father's funeral, Khorvo watched as Donooba's freighter arrived at the spaceport. He went to the hangar and met with Vido and the three men Donooba had sent to deliver the ship. Vido led his crew aboard the ship and gave everyone their assignments. Khorvo would take the helm and Vido would handle navigation and comms, while the other three would maintain the engine and systems as well as man the defense turrets if need be. The Pick-Up The mission was to fly to Abregado-Rae to pick up a large crate and deliver it to Donooba at his palace on Ryloth. The trip to Abregado-Rae was mostly uneventful, and routine for Khorvo's shipmates. Over the several-day journey, Khorvo got to know Donooba's hirelings and befriended engineer Dannis Bento. The two spent much of their downtime playing Sabacc and talking about their mutual desire to see the galaxy's wonders. As Khorvo brought the freighter in to land at the reserved loading bay in the Abregado-Rae Spaceport, he could see the spaceport's employees hurrying to get a large shipping container ready to load on board. Vido instructed Khorvo not to shut down the engines and wasted no time getting on the ground to meet the men handling the transaction. Khorvo couldn't help but notice the unusual haste Vido had suddenly acquired, as though he was nervous about being there. Donooba's men and the spaceport workers loaded the crate while Khorvo watched from the cockpit. Once the cargo was loaded and secure, they left the spaceport as quickly as they arrived. On the way off the planet, Khorvo could make out the lights of the capital city's cantinas and casinos and was disappointed they couldn't stay for a night, but he knew they had more important business to take care of. The Journey The trip from Abregado-Rae to Ryloth was long and exhausting for the young pilot. Things were made worse since everyone's attitudes changed dramatically after they picked up their cargo. Donooba's men, including Dannis, were quiet and stuck to their assigned tasks while Vido spent more time than usual monitoring comms traffic. Khorvo didn't like the feeling he was getting from his crew mates, but he decided it would be wise not to ask questions, as he had heard of the Hutts and their underworld empire. The last thing he wanted was to know too much. During a particularly empty stretch of space, Khorvo decided to let the auto-pilot take over for a while so he could walk around the ship and stretch his legs. As he walked by the bulkhead to the cargo bay, he couldn't help but wonder what was in the suspicious crate they had taken on. After looking around to see if anyone was coming, he entered the cargo bay and approached the container that took up most of the room. Not seeing a control panel or anything of the sort, Khorvo looked around for any markings that might give him a clue as to the contents. There were no obvious labels to be found, but he did notice something embossed on the side when he looked at it in a certain light. A cold chill ran down Khorvo's spine as he immediately recognized the emblem of the Sith Empire. The large crest was painted over in the same blue that coated the container in an attempt to hide it. As Khorvo tried to contemplate why they were transporting Imperial cargo for a Hutt he was interrupted by Vido's voice behind him, as he demanded to know what Khorvo was doing. Back in the cockpit, Vido explained to his young pilot that Donooba the Hutt had secured a shipment of experimental Imperial weapons and contracted him to deliver them to his palace. Vido pointed out that as long as they stay away from Imperial hyperspace routes, they didn't need to worry about any patrols pursuing them. Khorvo kept his cool and took the helm once more, concentrating on getting to Ryloth as fast as possible. The Drop-Off As they entered Ryloth's atmosphere, the ship was immediately bombarded with extremely heavy winds and Khorvo struggled to keep it steady enough to land in Donooba's underground hangar, hidden in the terrain and blinding sun of the planet's Bright Lands. The Captain managed to maintain control and bring the ship in safely, as Donooba's security team approached the blast door. VIdo and his crew were advised not to leave the ship until the hangar doors closed above them, to protect them from the blazing sun they're surely not used to. As the doors closed, the hangar lights came on and Khorvo opened the ship's cargo bay hatch. All five men exited the ship together and were met with the Hutt's security team. After a quick scan to ensure they had no weapons, the three hirelings headed for the cargo bay and met with two Gamorrian guards to unload the crate of weapons. Vido told Khorvo to stay in the hangar while he went to meet with Donooba and complete the transaction. Khorvo did as he was told, since he had no interest in getting involved in Hutt business. Vido and the three men took the crate into Donooba's great room to present him the weapons, while the two Gamorrians stayed behind in the hangar, closing the blast door behind them. Khorvo sat on the freighter's entrance ramp while he waited for his boss to return, both Gamorrians keeping a close eye on him. After a few nervous minutes of silence, the walls shook with the sounds of an explosion and blaster fire. The Gamorrians quickly opened the door and ran into the great room. Terrified, Khorvo opened the ship's airlock and got into the pilot's chair and started to fire up the engines. The large freighter took its time prepping for takeoff, and Khorvo realised the hangar doors above him were sealed and he had no idea how to open them. The young pilot started to panic as he saw three large figures emerge from the smoke beyond the blast door. A heavily-armoured Chiss looked toward Khorvo's ship, pulled out his blaster, and destroyed the hangar door controls. As the overhead door started to open, the Chiss marched toward the ship. Behind him, an assassin droid assisted a large, injured Cathar. Khorvo had no time to consider what had happened in there before he felt the warmth of a recently-used blaster against the back of his head. Complications Once everyone was aboard, Khorvo lifted off and departed the Hutt's palace. The Chiss punched some coordinates into the nav computer, instructed the young pilot to get there, then went to join his injured associate in the cargo hold. Now seemingly a hostage to an unknown party, Khorvo had to fight to hide his panic. He didn't know where he was heading, nor whether he'd ever see his home again. He had no idea if these two intimidating men and their assassin droid had any intention of letting him go free after he delivered them from whatever trouble they had stirred up. As Khorvo wondered about his future, the Chiss returned to the cockpit and demanded he come back to the cargo hold with him. Khorvo did as he was told and followed the imposing man to his injured comrade laying on the floor. The Cathar's blood left a trail from the airlock to the pool beneath him. His left foot had been completely severed in the skirmish and he was in danger of bleeding out. Khorvo tried hard to keep his composure as the Chiss handed him a kolto injector and told him to use it on the amputated leg as soon as it was cauterized. The assassin droid held the Cathar's arms securely to the floor as the Chiss used his wrist-mounted flamethrower to heat up a small vibroblade. As he applied the red-hot blade to the wound, the Cathar roared in pain and Khorvo jumped. He jammed the kolto injector into the Cathar's leg and squeezed the trigger before blacking out. When he came to, Khorvo found himself sitting in a chair in the ship's lounge across the table from the massive Chiss. Now that the situation was calm, Khorvo could get a good look at the alien. He didn't know much about Chiss development, but this man didn't appear to be much older than himself. The Chiss thanked Khorvo for his assistance and introduced himself as Helnik. He explained that he and the Cathar, Lechitt, were Bounty Hunters and were in need of a pilot. Helnik told Khorvo it was his choice: He could either stay with them as their pilot, or they could drop him off at the next spaceport. Khorvo just wanted to go home, but he figured he had no chance of that if he was left stranded on an unknown world with no ship or means of communication. He reluctantly agreed to be the hunters' pilot for a time. A New Direction After stopping on Nar Shaddaa for Lechitt to have a cybernetic leg attached, the newly-formed foursome set out into the galaxy in search of wealth and glory. Khorvo spent the next standard year on edge, never knowing what dangers will be awaiting at the next stop. Over time, however, Khorvo grew to trust the two Hunters, even becoming friends with Helnik. Lechitt took both the young men under his wing and taught them skills and passed on his knowledge. He taught Helnik the finer points of tracking and taking bounties, and shared some of his galactic knowledge with Khorvo, as well as a few of the more common spoken languages such as Huttese and Shyriiwook. With every story he was told, Khorvo grew to admire the Cathar more and more. He had seen and survived so much in his life, and the young Captain started to believe he was in good hands. Over several years of travelling with the mercenaries, Khorvo developed knowledge of the galaxy's underworld and even started to think of himself as a Bounty Hunter of sorts. Waiting with the ship in spaceports on various planets, Khorvo would talk to many of the workers. The people who see every piece of cargo that comes through. Unknown even to himself, he was creating a web of contacts on many different worlds. By the time he was 22 years old he had a network of spaceport and underworld contacts that would prove itself in the future to be his greatest success. Khorvo taught Helnik the basics of starship piloting during his time with the hunters, so he had more free time aboard the ship to explore the holonet and pursue other hobbies. He took a keen interest in Kolto and its applications, and figured his life as a spacer would be better off if he were trained in its use. Khorvo told Lechitt of his interest, and with Henlik becoming more confident at the helm, Lechitt agreed to take Khorvo to Manaan to meet with the Selkath and get the training he wanted. Having a certified medic on the crew wouldn't be the worst decision they ever made, after all. Lechitt contacted one of his allies on Manaan to get permission to have Khorvo enrolled in a kolto training program. The hunters dropped him off on the ocean planet with a handheld holocom and left to continue their operations, Lechitt telling Khorvo they would be in touch soon. A Different Galaxy Khorvo trained with the Selkath for three months and was given a certificate and kolto license for his efforts. With his new skills and knowledge in tow, Khorvo began to see the galaxy not as a big dangerous place, but as an opportunity for wealth and success. The Captain knew how to fly ships with the best of them and had a network of underworld contacts, he just needed to figure out how to use them. The first step, however, was getting back home. Lechitt's Selkath contact arranged for a shuttle to take Khorvo to Coruscant, from which he would get a transport straight to Corulag. Upon arriving on his homeworld, Khorvo wasted no time and headed straight for his old home outside the city. He arrived, however, to find an abandoned and dilapidated homestead. The roof was collapsed and the walls beginning to crumble. The metal shed was still standing but the door was locked. Khorvo stood frozen in the doorway to his childhood home, the old furniture was still where he remembered it, though in terrible condition. No one had lived here for years. Khorvo ran to the nearby cantina, hoping the owner would know something about the old house. Khorvo asked the bartender what happened to the people who used to live there and the twi'lek simply pointed to a lone Wookiee sitting in the corner. He approached the Wookiee and asked him about the house. Khorvo's Shyriiwook was poor at best, but the wookiee tried to explain that the house had been abandoned since long before he took residence several years ago. Khorvo and the wookiee walked back to the house, and the wookiee opened the door to the shed. Khorvo looked inside and saw this was where the wookiee had been squatting. In the corner, partially covered by sheets, Khorvo spotted his old YH-99 swoop. The wookiee helped him drag it out into the daylight and they looked it over. The paint was faded to a dusty grey and the engine looked like it would never run again.The wookiee explained that he had been trying to restore it but parts were hard to find outside the city. Khorvo didn't know what to think. He feared the worst for his mother and little sister and hadn't heard from his brothers since the day they left for the Republic Military. Thinking he had no one left, he couldn't be upset with this wookiee for squatting in his old home. The pair sat and talked for hours, the wookiee speaking slowly so the human could understand better. He introduced himself as Kallaan and told Khorvo he was here alone, just trying to survive. They each saw in one another, a kindred spirit. Two men who dreamed of a life of wealth among the stars, but lost everyone they love before they got the chance. Partners Khorvo and Kallaan decided it was in the best interest of both of them to work together, and the first order of business was getting off Corulag. They each went into the city and picked up any odd jobs they could find. At the end of each day they'd meet at the shed of Khorvo's old home and pool the money they made. They'd spend some on food and the rest went into an old safe with a broken lock Kallaan had been using as a seat. It took months of working their hands to the bone and eating only enough to survive, but they eventually saved up enough credits to buy a small, but spacefaring ship. They starting finding jobs that would have them running supplies from the planet to the space stations in orbit, and eventually their names became known across Curamelle as reliable delivery men. The pair coasted on their reputation for a time, gathering many clients in the capitol city. Some of the wealthier clients needed to send shipments to places their shuttle couldn't go, as it was not built for hyperspace travel. There was no way Khorvo and Kallaan would ever be able to afford a ship capable of traveling the galaxy working this way and they knew it, so Khorvo hatched a plan. The idea was to take on a small, but long-distance job from a high-paying client, then pay for a transport shuttle to make the delivery. Kallaan laughed at Khorvo's ridiculous idea, as it was the stupidest plan he had ever heard. To the surprise of both men, however, they found the perfect job. A politician needed a small crate delivered to his partner on Alderaan, and was willing to pay up front, much more than would be needed to charter a shuttle and cover expenses. It seemed almost too good to be true, but Khorvo and his Wookiee partner boarded the passenger shuttle to Alderaan with their cargo in tow. The Lady Victoria Upon arriving on Alderaan they met with Hinden Barnou, a representative of House Barnou - a small but wealthy noble house. Hinden was impressed with the two men who were willing to travel from one end of the galactic core to the other with such a small delivery and asked them to stick around and run freight for him and his family. Khorvo and Kallaan were both all for the idea, as a ship would be provided, as well as lodging and expenses. The jobs were easy and paid fairly well. They ran weapons, food and medical supplies to various military outposts belonging to House Barnou and their allies Houses Organa and Panteer. Occasionally, they would transport paintings or sculptures to different museums as the works made their tour of the planet. The two lived more than comfortably with the steady flow of credits coming in, but what Khorvo liked the most about this job was Hinden's assistant and daughter, Victoria Barnou. Victoria acted as a liaison between the nobles and the hired workers and so Khorvo spent a good deal of time interacting with her. At first, there was little more than business talk between them, but over time they started talking and getting to know each other. Victoria revealed she had little interest in becoming a Countess and would rather explore the galaxy, as well as her interest in the young Captain. Khorvo and Victoria were careful in sneaking around together, knowing the nobles would disapprove of their relationship. They would sneak out at night and sit under the stars as Kallaan and the other workers slept. Khorvo was truly enjoying where his life had gone but Victoria wasn't happy, as she was still living the life she always had. She told Khorvo she wanted to leave Alderaan behind and they could go find their place amongst the stars. Khorvo had already seen what the galaxy had to offer and didn't want any part of it, but he believed he was in love with this girl and wanted to be with her, no matter where she went. After hearing the plan, Kallaan agreed to join them, stating that he and Khorvo had come too far together to call it quits now. A Fruitless Endeavor Khorvo, Victoria and Kallaan boarded a shuttle bound for Corellia. Victoria assured them that, even though she'd never been there herself, her family had influence in the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Victoria directed her companions to the small CEC shipyard near the Coronet City Spaceport and they began to look into the selection of used freighters. They got their hands on an XS Stock Light Freighter and Victoria charged it to her family's account. The ship was gutted. The engines were basic, the cockpit had one seat and basic controls. Comfort was not a concern for the previous owner of this starship. Victoria used her charm to convince her new crew mates that the ship could be made their own with a little money and hard work. Khorvo figured there was no way they were going to make any money like this, so he suggested they name the ship The Fruitless Endeavor. Victoria agreed to the name, convinced that one day the name would become ironic and Khorvo would eat his words. Starting their business wasn't a simple task, however. They were unknowns with a junker of a ship. Victoria took to spreading her family's name around to try and attract clients, which worked for a time. The trio dug themselves further and further into debt, as starship fuel cost more than they were making from deliveries on and around Corellia. The clients were wealthy, but didn't want to pay much for these jobs, as they didn't trust these fresh-faced people with anything important. Neither Khorvo nor Kallaan saw much point in continuing like this. Victoria was never going to get out into the galaxy and see the stars if they were losing money by the day. Ever the optimist, however, Victoria continued to tell them about fame and reputation being their keys to success. They simply had to make a name for themselves as reliable, and they'd get larger and more lucrative offers. Equipment Weapons * Captain Khorvo carries a number of blaster pistols for his own defense but is partial to his customised Sonic Needler, saying he likes the aesthetics of the revolving chamber to the more modern and sleek designs, despite having no advantages in combat. * Khorvo usually has a small amount of thermal detonators hidden away in his various pockets and pouches. * One of his coats has a small flamethrower built into the left sleeve, but he doesn't often use it because it makes his hand hot. * One scattergun, for in-person negotiations. Gear * Khorvo has many different coats and jackets for different situations, many of which have hidden compartments or weapons to use in emergencies. Many years of experience with the Republic, Empire and criminal underworld have helped him develop tricks to keep these devices undetected by most scanners. * He sometimes wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face which is fitted with a breathing apparatus connected to a small oxygen tank under his coat. * KT-01 (Khorvo-Tech Model 01) jet boot heels of his own design. * He keeps a small vibroblade and a fusion cutter strapped to his boots, in case of emergencies. * He has been known to employ small droids for various purposes, such as long-range recon, excavation, combat support and even music. * A limited stealth field generator works well with wrist-mounted tranquilizers. Vehicles * Corellian Light Freighter dubbed "The Lady Victoria" acts as his base of operations, office and mobile home. * Khorvo has several dozen different land speeders, swoops and STAPs for ground transportation, but is a big fan of Amzab's line of racing swoop bikes. Music Khorvo has recorded and released a number of singles, though has yet to compile any into a full album. These singles include: * Mandarlorian Iron * Heart of Durasteel * Radnar's Raiders * Stairway to Voss-Ka (Sam Fargo Cover) * My Sun * Worlds Apart * RIding the Storm Trivia * Many bootlegs of Khorvo's performances exist, however he has never released a proper album. * Khorvo is extremely proud of his facial hair, often times faking a holocall just to duck away and groom it. * He seems to have an interest in Twi'lek women, particularly ones with a red or orange hue. * While no slouch at the betting tables, Khorvo estimates his gambling debts add up higher than the various bounties on his head. * Khorvo spends much of his free time building and modifying small droids. * Khorvo is a talented Kloo and Xantha player and often takes the stage at the Slippery Slopes Cantina on Nar Shaddaa. Despite his talent and skill, he very rarely gets paid for his performances. * Khorvo is most certainly not a spy. * He's been told he looks a lot like Samfargo, but Khorvo insists he doesn't see the resemblance. * After meeting Samfargo, Khorvo's dream is to work on a holovid with him. * Khorvo is very bad at remembering names, so he tends to call people by their titles. This has led to an enormous amount of people he refers to as "Captain." Category:Characters